


We May Never Meet Again

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bravery, Dancing, Eminent Separation, Established Relationship, Fear, For All We Know (Song), M/M, Sacrifice for Duty, Separtion, sad but sweet, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Prequel to: "I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby"Spock and McCoy dance to slow music in the night while worry about an upcoming mission terrorizes both of them.





	We May Never Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/gifts).



> For NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for bringing me such joy and for promoting us all.

"For all we know we may never meet again  
Before you go make this moment sweet again  
We won't say Good night; until the last minute  
I'll hold out my hand and my heart will be in it  
For all we know this may only be a dream  
We come and go like a ripple on a stream  
So love me tonight; tomorrow was made for some  
Tomorrow may never come for all we know"

 

“For all we know we may never meet again.” 

The strains of the old ballad whiffed softly through their quarters as Spock gently held McCoy in his arms as they shuffled slowly to the music. It had originally been Spock's home with its red hangings to remind Spock of his red home planet. McCoy had never done anything to soften the harsh, masculine symbols of Vulcan that decorated the walls and tops of furniture. They reflected Spock's inner nature and seemed to McCoy to be an outlet for Spock's emotion.

“I love you,” McCoy whispered.

“I know,” Spock whispered back. "And you know how much I love you back."

McCoy knew how much his next words would hurt Spock. He knew that Spock was in love with him and treasured him above all others, even above Jim Kirk whom the Vulcan loved as a dear friend. As such, Kirk and McCoy should treasure that love, because the Vulcan did not love someone casually. Spock loved with his whole essence and being. He loved with his life force. Spock could not turn from a sworn love the way that humans could. He was committed to the two men in his life.

Yet, knowing all that, McCoy still spoke, also knowing that he was stooping to the lowest weapons in a lover's arsenal: guilt and doubt.

"Do I?" McCoy whined. "Do I really know how much you love me?"

"Leonard. Please."

McCoy shifted slightly in Spock’s arms and trailed a kiss toward Spock’s ear.

Spock shivered. He knew what was coming. When McCoy's lips touched his sensitive ear, Spock felt his eyelids flutter. He had to stifle the quick intake of breath that threaten to show his emotion. Surely McCoy knew what he was doing to him!

“Stay with me. Don’t go tomorrow.”

“You know that I must go, Leonard. Jim needs me.”

“Then let me go, too. I want to be with you.”

“No. I could not stand that. To risk you.”

“What do you think I feel then?” McCoy asked with justification. “You and Jim. I would have nothing left if I lost the both of you, especially you. Nothing. I would be dead inside, too.”

Spock could not answer in the sudden silence between the two dancers. He knew exactly what McCoy was feeling. He knew what fear shook McCoy. Spock knew that he must feel like quicksilver in McCoy’s arms.

“So love me tonight,” the singer begged.

“Will you love me tonight, Vulcan?” McCoy whispered hotly. “So I won‘t forget you?”

Spock pinched his eyes shut and tightened his arms around McCoy. “I always do that, Leonard,” Spock said in a sudden rush of breath that betrayed the actual strain he was under and the intensity of the emotion that he was feeling. That breath he couldn't hold. Maybe it was good if Leonard knew that he was suffering, also.

“Tomorrow was made for some,” sang the heart-broken singer over their conversation.

McCoy rooted his head into the spot between Spock‘s chin and shoulder that he considered to be his exclusively. “Don‘t leave me. Stay with me,” McCoy wheedled. “How could I live without you if something happens to you?” he nearly sobbed.

“Ashayam. Do not ask me to ignore my duty. Please. You know that is not right.” Spock’s lips touched McCoy’s temple. “Help me be brave by being brave for me. Please. I must do what I must do.”

McCoy’s eyes burned with unshed tears. He must do as Spock had asked of him. He must be brave so Spock could be brave.

"Damn it! Be careful then, if you're so damn certain that you gotta do this!"

"I will be careful, Leonard. I know that you will be waiting."

"Damn straight!" Then McCoy thought that he needed to seem more vulnerable, also. "Always, Vulcan. Always. I will be waiting. For eternity, if need be."

"Leonard. Ashayam. Where else would I wish to spend eternity, except with you?"

"Come home to me," McCoy whispered. "Please. Please, darlin,' please."

He made no further arguments, but tightened his own arms around Spock and determined that he would love Spock tonight so that Spock would not forget him, either.

The soft music continued as the two lovers clung together and softly shuffled to its lovely strains. They needed their sleep, but sleep would only bring morning quicker, and separation.

For then, they might be separated physically, but not emotionally. Nothing could separate them, not even death.

“Tomorrow may never come, for all we know.”

The song started again, but Spock took McCoy's hand and led him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the wonderful old song "For All We Know."  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.
> 
> Now read "I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby"


End file.
